


Come Over

by thisislegit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feel-good, Getting Together, M/M, Puppy Love, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: The way Sanji sees things, this was one of his better ideas.





	Come Over

High school for Sanji was the most mundane among the mundane. The only thing that kept him going when he transferred to such an international school was the vast variety of ladies he could cater his heart out to. Although, some didn’t seem to care much for the chef’s attentions while others thought it fun to play along, many of them enjoyed his food which made him happier more than anything. He thought nothing could beat those soft gazes and shy smiles on receiving his cuisine. That is, until he met him.

Sanji thought he was dreaming the first time he saw the other student. Thick, luxurious hair kept away from his face with a tiny scrunchie ready to snap, a loose fitting uniform along his smaller frame, earthy brown skin that begged for Sanji’s hands. Sure the nose was a bit weird, but for some reason it suited his now current math classmate. And those kissable lips. God. Oh, Usopp. The egg to his quiche, the honey for his pancakes, the crème to his brulee.

“Oi, cook.”

Of course they’d had a bit of a rough patch at first, but after Usopp realized Sanji wasn’t going to force him into giving him his homework to copy they became close friends. Usopp was always eager to try any new recipe Sanji brought with him to school, and Sanji made sure to always have extra to satisfy his palette. Usopp was also quite the story teller, and Sanji adored listening to him wind tales during study room or recall a funny happening while they enjoyed lunch outside. Oh yes, Usopp was the man of his dreams.

“Cook.”

However, their relationship had turned to an odd point in the past several months. One Sanji wasn’t sure was pushing the boundaries of friendship, or changing into something more romantic. Luckily for him, tonight would be the answer to that question. Thanks to the school being, well, international, the current student body president decided to try and have a Senior Prom. The principal approved it eagerly, probably wanting to see the students embarrass themselves in the event area’s dance floor. If the prom was a bust, they’d never have it again making this a once in a lifetime opportunity. Which is why he was going to ask Usopp in the best way he knew how.

“Cook!”

Sanji was an all or nothing type of guy, and when in doubt he had to go with his gut. Tonight would prove whether or not Usopp wouldn’t mind if things developed between them in a different way. In a way that would finally let him unleash his desires upon Usopp fully with roses, chocolates, hugging, holding hands and so help him kiss those lips that have been taunting him since they met.

“COOK.”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT.”

“Are you gonna day dream all day, or are we going to leave?” Zoro gestured to Luffy who had hopped into the backseat who knows when.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sanji started the car, pulling them out of the driveway and down the road, “I should probably brief you on what we’re doing.”

“From you telling me to bring my guitar, and the presence of Luffy, I’m sure it’s something terrible.”

“Hi,” Luffy said from the back.

Sanji glared at the road chewing the flavorless gum in his mouth as he gripped the steering wheel, “No, we’re going to Usopp’s house, so I can serenade him and ask him to prom.”

“….I’m sorry we’re going to what?” Zoro had stopped fiddling with the button of his polo to actually look at Sanji.

“I’m going to sing to him and you're going to play. There are some papers in the drawer there in case you don’t know the music-.”

“Oh my god.”

“And this is the best way I know to ask Usopp to prom. It’s a once in a lifetime chance, and he has to know how I feel.” Sanji could practically feel the flames of love surrounding him as he thought of how dazzled Usopp would hopefully look.

Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose, “This is embarrassing, bad, and his mom will probably pull a restraining order out on you. Why do you need to do this? I thought you two were already dating.”

“We’re not dating yet. Besides, it’s the perfect romantic set-up!” Sanji had already rented a battery powered speaker and a microphone with all the necessary wire connections. “You just happen to be the only person I know who plays guitar. I’d ask literally anyone else if you weren’t.”

“And Luffy is here because?”

“I play the drums!” Luffy grinned.

Zoro turned his gaze to the rearview mirror so he could see Luffy as he asked, “Since when?”

“Since four weeks ago when I decided to stop using guitar hero and go to the real thing. Duh,” Luffy tapped the drums in sequence like he was finishing a joke. Ba dum tiss.

Zoro waited a beat before  turning to Sanji to say, “You know what, on second thought, this is an amazing idea. The best you’ve ever had. Could I invite Nami to record our performance?”

“Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, and don’t you dare interrupt Nami’s beauty sleep for something like this! The only reason I’m driving you at all is because I can’t have you being late on such an important night.”

“So waking Nami up is bad, but waking Usopp up isn’t?”

Luffy piped up from the backseat, “Should I tell him we’re on the way?”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Watch the road, curly!”

 

The trio managed to make it to Usopp’s house without incident despite Zoro and Sanji’s arguing. Sitting near the house was the very familiar truck of a certain infamous school musician. It appeared bold in the quiet neighborhood sitting there bright purple with flaming skulls painted on the side.

“ _You dragged Brook into this_ ,” Zoro narrowed his eyes at the shitty cook.

“His vocals compliment mine,” Sanji said as he parked the car.

From here, the house looked more intimidating at night. Usopp had brought him over on multiple occasions to study, play video games that Sanji was shit at, or sometimes just to hang out and relax. The outlining of hedges used for a makeshift fence, and the bushes lining the porch seemed to be hiding something dark within them. Sanji gulped suddenly wondering whether or not this was a good idea. A few lights were still on including the one to the dining room windows, and the hallway window upstairs. Good to know they were still awake.

“We should form a band after this,” Luffy was grinning from ear to ear as he hopped from the car.

“Absolutely not!” Sanji and Zoro chorused.

Sanji had one shot at this, and he wasn’t about to let these idiots ruin it. He needed their help, not their commentary. “Now shut up both of you before he hears us and comes outside.”

Zoro snorted taking his guitar from the backseat and helping Luffy with his drums. It wasn’t the full set, as they didn’t have time to do a whole set up, but it was enough to get by. Brook had come prepared with his bass, and a headset microphone that was blue tooth. Sanji didn’t think it’d work with the battery speaker, but the soon to be rock star did something weird and had the speaker sounding better than it had in the shop. Thank goodness for small miracles.

Sanji tested his microphone quietly before turning around to see if everyone was ready. Luffy had been set up nicely, Brook having an extra stool in his truck for him to sit on. Zoro looked annoyed, but his guitar was hooked up to his amp and the tuning sounded fine. Brook was the first one that was prepared, so Sanji was glad to have asked him for help with this. The grass below them was wet with dew and made the soles of Sanji’s shoes slid a bit. He could do this. Looking up at the window that had Usopp’s bedroom behind it, Sanji gave them the wave to go ahead and took a deep breath.

“Josie's on a vacation far away! Come around and talk it over. So many things that I want to say. You know I like my girls a little bit older, I just wanna use your love tonight. I don’t wanna lose your love tonight!” Sanji was watching the window with intent as he sang, the speakers making his voice loud and clear.

The light hadn’t come on yet, and he dug his heels in to sing, “I ain't got many friends left to talk to~. Nowhere to run when I'm in trouble.”

The bedroom light came on.

“You know I’d do anything for you! Stay the night but keep it undercover, I just wanna use your love tonight.”

The window blinds opened revealing a disheveled looking Usopp, his hair messily pinned up as he looked down at the group with wide eyes. 

Sanji grinned and sang honestly, “I don’t wanna lose your love tooniight~!” Usopp was so beautiful.

Brook joined him for the next part, “Try to stop my hands from shakin'. 'Cause somethin' in my mind's not makin' sense. It's been awhile since we were all alone. I can't hide the way I'm feelin'.”

Usopp opened the window at this point his face completely dark with a blush as he kept opening and closing his mouth as if trying to figure out what to say. What was Usopp thinking Sanji wondered. Was he impressed? Was Sanji’s singing good enough? Would he talk to Sanij after all this was over? What if Sanji was misreading the mood they’d created and was only embarrassing himself in front of who he considered one of his closest friends. Oh god, what if Usopp’s mom was calling the cops. He internally started to panic until Usopp covered both his cheeks with his hands appearing flattered, but also embarrassed, and maybe as if he was gonna kill Sanji for this.

Sanji took that as a good sign now looking lovestruck at Usopp from below as he continued, “As you're leaving, please, would you close the door? And don't forget what I told ya. Just cause you’re right that don’t mean I’m wrong. Another shoulder to cry upon.”

Brook and Luffy joined for the next part, Luffy partially ruining the rhythm, but luckily Sanji’s microphone was louder, “I just wanna use your love tonight! Yeah! I don’t wanna lose your love tonight! Yeeaaahhh. I just wanna use your love tonight! I don’t wanna lose your love tonight.”

Brook went on to continue singing, Sanji pausing to say, “USOPP, WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?”

“I was gonna ask you tomorrow you asshole.” Usopp’s face couldn’t get any darker with how hard he was blushing. “Yeah, I’ll go, but  what the hell are you doing here.”

Sanji gasped, hearts in his eyes. “Usopp…my darling!” Sanji noticed the music still going and waved his hands back and forth. It worked! IT WORKED. Usopp needed to know how Sanji felt with the confirmed yes. “Stop, stop, stop the music.”

The music did stop with a misplaced note from Zoro’s guitar as Sanji went about muttering to the group.

Usopp waited with baited breath hoping Sanji wouldn’t make this anymore terrible. “Please be going home. Please be going home.” Usopp covered his face at this point, his nose poking out between his hands dark with a blush he’d surely have for the rest of the night. All his hopes were dashed when he heard the music start again only for Sanji to belt out a worse song.

“AND IIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.”

“GO HOME ALREADY.” Usopp was leaning out the window now more than embarrassed and kind of pissed off no matter how endearing the idea of the situation was.

 

 

In school the next day, after Usopp hit him repeatedly, Sanji discovered that, yes, they had been going out for the past several months. The chef was just extremely late to the memo. He was ecstatic, of course, but late nonetheless.

So, under the heavy shading from the trees in the courtyard, Sanji sat with Usopp. His breath taken away at the site of a few stray flower petals trying to make a home in the dark coils of hair he loved so much on the guy who he liked too much. Their hands interlaced as Usopp paused in his complaints over Sanji’s late night performance since he could tell the chef wasn’t listening.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Sanji let his thumb stroke the knuckles of Usopp’s hand. Ideas already hatching in his mind.

“Please do not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm taking comms
> 
> http://possessionisamyth.tumblr.com/post/175287582096/hello-im-taking-writing-commissions-unlike-my


End file.
